Spontaneous Pleasure
by renascence
Summary: Kyoya really wished Tamaki would hurry up. His lover could be such a tease sometimes SLASH! Established Relationship WIP


Warnings: um just m/m slash.

Disclaimer: I dont own OHSHC

A/N: I'm awfully sorry that I've been busy and failed to update like I planned to. But I wrote this, a **WIP** piece, a few weeks ago and thought it'd be cute to post! Um, I wrote other one shots on my DA that I haven't posted on here so be sure to look for them.

Yeah. I haven't been able to write Golden Horizon mainly because I've lost some interest but i am hoping it'll come back so that I could finish it.

So please enjoy and REVIEW. Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Spontaneous Pleasure**

Kyoya moaned into the stone wall, the friction Tamaki was creating was perfect. He sides started to tingle in anticipation as the blonde's hands pulled up his dress shirt from his pants. The heat that was building between the two was overwhelming. Had Kyoya not been standing across from the clock tower of the school yard he wouldn't have known school had just ended.

"Nngh, Tamaki. Come on, school's been dismissed." Kyoya's glasses were askew and a bit foggy but Tamaki wasn't complaining. However, Tamaki didn't seem to care where they were, he seemed to be to engrossed in the other boys neck.

"Tamaki, I mean it. Move!" Kyoya tried in vain in elbowing the boy but it only made things _harder_.

"Ssh. Kyoya, just stop moving or you're going to make things worse.", Tamaki's warm breath ghosted over the outer shell of Kyoya's ear. Kyoya's knees buckled but thankfully, the blonde tightened his grip on his hips.

Carefully, Tamaki unbuckled the boy's pants all the while whispering words he wouldn't dare say to an elementary school student. Kyoya was right- School was dismissed. Students from various classrooms rushed out the front door, or at least the angle at which Kyoya and Tamaki were standing. Lucky enough the boys were on the second floor behind one of the various columns and on the west side of the building. A spot which wouldn't gather much attention.

"Tamaki. If you're going to do it then HURRY UP." , Kyoya whispered fiercely. This threat didn't faze the blonde much due to the way the raven haired boy was standing. His hands gripped the stone wall tightly, his moans sharpened as Tamaki's hands bent down into his underwear and gripped his erection.

Kyoya's hips bucked up reflexively, the warm pit at the bottom of his stomach uncoiled. He moaned even louder when the blonde's hand tweaked his nipple experimentally. The boy beneath him was reduced to moans and unintelligible words that Tamaki couldn't make out. It was cute. He ran his finger over the boy's cock, pre-cum oozing out. He could feel the boy's body tremble in anticipation despite it being moderately cool outside.

His body was tight and warm and Tamaki hadn't inserted anything in yet, he knew Kyoya wouldn't be able to last very long but it was just too much fun to pass up.

"Kyoya, are you ready?" Now the blonde was just teasing him but it didn't matter, either way, Kyoya just wanted something _in_ him. He looked over at the raven haired boy and chuckled. Loosening his grip he reached and found the boy's entrance, stopping only to rub the muscle gently. The boy was shaking and the excess sweat made it easier for Tamaki to stretch him. Kyoya keened when he felt the blonde's finger push pass his tight hole.

"Tamaki…ugh oh god. P…p-please." The boy couldn't breathe; the feeling of completeness was starting to take over.

"Ssh mommy, we wouldn't want anyone to find out right now would we?" , the blonde remarked. He added another finger, looking up at the tower again. He should call the twins and let them know they would both be a bit late to the Club. But right now he was a bit preoccupied.

He turned his fingers gently and with much pleading on Kyoya's end, he stretched the two fingers apart. The boy's warmth felt so good but the blonde had to draw it out some. He knew if he just left Kyoya and himself to their own devices, the sex wouldn't last long.

Moving Kyoya's sweaty hands up a bit higher on the wall, Tamaki went down on his knees and took out his fingers slowly. He gently rubbed the boys pales globes and carefully lapped the boy's entrance.

He was curious at what the Shadow King would do.

"Ahh! Tamaki, that's so unsanitary…ngh.." , but there was no force in what he was saying so Tamaki continued on pushing the tight muscle. Kyoya bucked his hips which didn't do much to help his cause.

Kyoya would have screamed if he wasn't biting his lip at the moment. It was beyond weird, but it felt so good he didn't want the blonde to stop. He was a bit freaked out that Tamaki was into doing 'this' as in having sex in the open. It was normal for them to do it in the quiet atmosphere of one of their houses.

"Mm, Kyoya, you taste so sweet.". Tamaki's voice vibrated on the boys flesh making the experience a bit better. Tamaki's small licks pushed the boy further over the edge, and it didn't help that said boys hand tugged on his erection. With a small yelp, Kyoya came, his skin and body a mess of sweat and warmth tightened around Tamaki's tongue. Waiting for the boy to come down from his high, Tamaki took his tongue out and turned the boy to his front, seeing how much damage he did.

And oh did Kyoya look messed up.

Smiling to himself, he licked the boy's cum thighs and sucked along the boys tip, causing the already weak boy to grab his hair and throw his head against the stone. Kyoya moaned and bit his lip the bruised skin started to bleed but he didn't care.

Tamaki didn't stop there he sucked from the base and up careful not to be too rough on the still sensitive tip. The sounds coming from Tamaki's mouth caused Kyoya to blush, it was a perverted slurping sound that he hoped wasn't too loud. A rather girlish moan slipped from Kyoya's mouth and he gasped, he took his other hand that wasn't curled into Tamaki's locks and covered his mouth.

Kyoya organsmed the second time in twenty minutes, his body sagged in relief; he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand. Tamaki swallowed his load, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood.

He looked at the raven haired boy and smiled, "Oh mommy, we're not finished yet. I want this one to last."

Kyoya was too far gone to respond the way he wanted to so he shook his head reaching behind himself for support against the wall. "Tamaki no."

The blonde took off his pants along with his underwear and gave the raven haired boy another one of his infamous pouts. "But Kyoya, you haven't been giving me any attention."

Poor Kyoya, he was catching his breath against the stone wall which couldn't have been comfortable. Reluctantly, the raven haired boy turned around and bent over his waist bracing himself against the stone. He looked over his shoulder and rasped out, "Well?"

Tamaki raised his eyebrows but walked over to the open invitation nonetheless. He rubbed the boys entrance experimentally before thrusting into him. Kyoya moaned and grabbed Tamaki's shoulder as the blonde proceeded to thrust dead-on on his prostate.

"Ugh Kyoya you feel so good like this….", Tamaki panted, "But I think you'd feel better in another position." Kyoya blinked owlishly and held his breath, he was covered in sweat and cum and he was just so tired. Tamaki pulled out of Kyoya and moved their clothes so that they could lay on them.

He sat down and widened his legs so that Kyoya would fit between them. He motioned for Kyoya to sit on his lap. Kyoya begrudgingly did just that.

The blonde lined himself up to the boy's entrance and pushed the boys hips down. Kyoya yelped. The two students were completely deserted, the massive crowd of people long gone, whatever afterschool activities were going on, the students were currently in.

The two boys were _so_ late to the Host Club and the twins for all they knew were probably watching them and recording this.

Tamaki pushed any other thoughts he had aside and continued to thrust up. Kyoya laid both his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders as he steadied himself. Tamaki let go of Kyoya's hips and hugged the boy to his chest an angle which pushed Kyoya down. Kyoya buried his head in Tamaki's neck and bit down. If Tamaki was going to force him to have sex at the time of school dismissal, well, he was going to have a little fun too.

"Mm, Kyoya, you taste so sweet.". Tamaki's voice vibrated on the boys flesh making the experience a bit better. Tamaki's small licks pushed the boy further over the edge, and it didn't help that said boys hand tugged on his erection. With a small yelp, Kyoya came, his skin and body a mess of sweat and warmth tightened around Tamaki's tongue. Waiting for the boy to come down from his high, Tamaki took his tongue out and turned the boy to his front, seeing how much damage he did.

The blonde grunted and pulled the boy's hair down slamming Kyoya's hips down. This seemed to stop Kyoya's ministrations. He arched his back as rotated his hips a bit faster, catching pace with Tamaki, that warm feeling was uncoiling in his stomach.

"Ta-Tamaki, ugh.", Kyoya raised his head up and looked at the blonde, he was not going to last long.

Tamaki's hand wrapped around the boy's erection and jerked it a few times in times with Kyoya's thrusts. Within a few minutes Kyoya orgasmed.

But Tamaki didn't have such luck and Kyoya was not about to waste any more time trying to get Tamaki to cum. It wasn't his fault Tamaki couldn't ….you know.

"No. Allow me." Kyoya licked his lips before crouching before Tamaki. He proceeded to suck the boy off occasionally rubbing the other boy's thighs.

"Shit. Kyoya.", Tamaki grabbed the raven haired boy's hair tight and yanked it up. He knew Kyoya didn't like to swallow.

The boy didn't budge if anything he opened his mouth wider and tightened his grip. Kyoya was up to something.

As the blonde feel apart in front of him, Kyoya swallowed as much as he could before he started coughing.

"K-Kyoya its fine. You don't have to mon amour." He reached over and patted the boys cheek. The boy coughed but looked up and swallowed the rest of "Tamaki". Crawling up he sat on Tamaki once more, kissing him swiftly.

"We should probably get dressed. They're going to wonder where we're at.", Kyoya mumbled. Running his hand through Tamaki's hair.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." A familiar voice stated. The duo turned and looked behind them.

Hikaru and kaoru both leaned against the wall disinterested. Kyoya blushed and covered himself with Tamaki's hand, they were sitting on their clothes which wouldn't do much good if they tried to cover themselves with it.

"You little devils." Tamaki's jaw slacked. Kyoya's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when he saw the twins take out their camera.

"Uh, we have a name your majesty. Try using it sometime." Kaoru frowned but took a quick picture. This was the thanks he got for watching?

Before Tamaki could say another word, Hikaru grabbed his brother's elbow and proceeded to walk away.

"Well, we'll see you two later and Kyoya?" the raven haired boy looked up, "You have a really nice butt."


End file.
